


Different Sides of the Tracks (Biker AU/High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [77]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, this was inspired by riverdale lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You live on the North Side of the tracks. You’re dating Bucky Barnes, a member of the local biker gang from the South Side of the tracks. It’s an unlikely coupling that works…until you start having doubts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 10





	Different Sides of the Tracks (Biker AU/High School AU)

You walk out of the building and towards the parking lot to see Bucky and his biker gang still hanging around. You were a bit surprised since it’s been two hours since school was dismissed. Your excuse was that you had to stay behind to work on yearbook. Their excuse? No idea.

You see one of the girls, Dot, get really close to Bucky, playing with his hair, and tugging on the lapels of his jacket. He smiles and licks his lips. You freeze and suddenly start to question why you’re even dating Bucky. You two are so different. Maybe Bucky’s realized this too. The thought hurts a bit.

You suck in a breath and hold your head high as you walk past the group to get to your car.

Bucky sees you in his peripherals and immediately pushes Dot away, “Bucky!” She cries after him as he hops off his bikes and races after you.

When he catches up to you, he puts an arm around your shoulder, “Hey, doll, still up for our date later?”

You shrug his arm off you, “Actually, I’m going to have to cancel.”

“What? Why?”

You turn on your heel to face him, “Because I’m ending this, dating you.”

Bucky’s face contorts into confusion, “Why? I-I thought we were doin’ okay.”

You shook your head, “We’re fooling ourselves if we actually thought this could work. We’re from different sides of the tracks, James.”

“Oh, it’s back to James now?”

You roll your eyes, “Just accept that we can’t work! I’m-I’m not like you or the girls in your gang! They’re beautiful, care free and don’t care about anything or anyone. Me? I’m none of that!”

Bucky stepped forward taking your hands, “Doll, that’s not true. You’re-”

You yank your hands from him, “Just let me go, James! Let this end! Go back to Dot! To your biker friends and forget all about us!”

“No! Do you understand how long I’ve been pining over you? Since we were thirteen! Before Dot and the gang ever cane into my life. I finally have the chance to be with you and I won’t let your fear or anyone get in-between us.”

You sniffled, as your eyes began to water, you whimpered, “I can’t be what you want.”

Bucky cups your face, “You’re already everything I want. Y/N. You have been for the past five years. I’m serious about you, about us. I was gonna ask you to officially be my girl tonight after our date.”

“Really?” You whispered, “But the way you are with Dot.”

“Dot is…she doesn’t know how to take ‘No’ for an answer.”

“You looked like you were gonna kiss her just moments ago. It looked like you liked how close she was,” you mumbled as you looked down at your feet.

Bucky placed a finger under your chin and lifted your head to look at him, “She was going to kiss me, sayin’ how she’s better than you, but I told her no one’s better than you. She was gonna 'prove’ herself but then I saw you and bolted away from her.” He took your hand and placed it on his heart, “My heart’s been yours for a long time, Y/N. I’m not gonna throw this chance with you away.”

“Why me?” You whispered in bewilderment.

He shook his head, “I don’t know. But what I do know is that every time I see you, I get this lovesick look on my face, as told by Sam and Steve. My heartbeat increases and I get really excited. I don’t know what it is about you, but I’ve never felt for anyone like this before.”

“Bucky-”

“Good. We’re back to Bucky. I hate that you call me James.” He said teasingly

You sighed, “I just-I don’t know. We’re so different and…I don’t want to you to break my heart.”

He cups your face again, “I promise I won’t. That’s the last thing I’ll ever want to do.” He wipes away stray tears, “So are we okay?”

You nodded, “Yeah.”

“So…do you wanna be my girl?”

You let out a small laugh, “Yes, Bucky, I’d love to be your girl.”


End file.
